Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink sheet cartridge incorporating an ink sheet, and a recording apparatus utilizing said ink sheet cartridge.
The recording apparatus includes a printer, an electronic typewriter, a word processor, a copying machine, a facsimile apparatus or the like.